SWTOR: Raiders of Tython
by Rappkea
Summary: Inspired by Star Wars: The Old Republic. A new Jedi starts his journey on Tython to learn more about the Force. But when Flesh Raiders launch an attack on the Jedi, two young Padawans have to go and investigate who is behind this.


**Hello Internet. So my first Star Wars story ended up not going how I wanted it to. So I am starting a whole different story. I got the inspiration for this from Star Wars: The Old Republic. For those of you who have played the game, this shall become very obvious once you start reading. The reason for this is that most of the stuff in this chapter I have ripped right off the game. Now, I am not going to write out the entire game and call it my own but I am starting with it because I thought it would be a good way to start the story. Some things that I will do with this is I will put twists to some of the missions that are in the game and I will add missions are and thought up by myself. So enjoy the first chapter. Please leave a review. Thanks ;)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic. I don't own the plot of some of the characters that were created by Bioware and Lucas Arts. I own my OCs**

**Chapter 1**

It is a dark era for the Jedi Order. The Sith Empire has destroyed the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and slaughtered many of the Republic's brave defenders during the last war. The surviving Jedi have withdrawn to their ancient home world of Tython, where they take advantage of a fragile peace to train a new generation of guardians for the galaxy. Now a new hope emerges, a young Padawan, strong in the Force journey's to Tython's dangerous wilderness to complete the final Jedi trials and become a knight of the Republic.

An entire fleet of Republic Ships guarded the plentiful planet of Tython. It is the ancient birthplace of the Jedi. After the Sacking of Coruscant when the Sith Empire bombed the Jedi Temple, Tython became the new official home of the Jedi. A small convoy of Republic ships entered the system and a shuttle broke from the rest of the group as the ship accelerated toward the surface. After entering Tython's atmosphere, the shuttle flew through a valley or two. It flew past a ridge and over a security gate. It was then when the magnificent Jedi Temple came into view. The front landing pad was open and the shuttle headed straight for it as its wings folded up. The landing gear popped out and the ship made a rather rough landing. A Jedi Master named Jeran was standing near the landing pad talking to three Padawans. He noticed the ship land.

_This must be the new Padawan that was to be sent here, _he thought. He dismissed the three Jedi and he walked down the landing pad to meet the new one.

The shuttle's boarding ramp came down and a boy named Nivek Kaj stepped off. He was about his late teens. He was tall and he had a decent build. He had dark brown hair and a clean shaven face. He wore a light gray tunic with tan designs, with tan pants and white boots. He noticed the Jedi Master that came down to greet him and the Padawan approached him. He then went with the Master to head into the Temple.

"Greetings, Padawan Kaj. Welcome to Tython. Everyone at the Jedi Temple is looking forward to meeting you," The Master Jeran said as they entered the Temple. The two Jedi entered the communication's room and the Master stood in front of the console by the wall. "Your former Masters praise your combat skills. They report that you are becoming quite the Jedi."

"It's easy to do well when you're trained by the best," Nivek replied.

"The Jedi Council will assign you a new Master to oversee your final trials. You'll be tested in ways that you can't imagine. But when you leave Tython, you will know what it means to be a Jedi Knight, but more importantly, you'll know yourself."

"I'll ready for the trails. Where do I start?" Nivek asked.

"There's a speeder here that'll take you…," the Master started when he heard a beep. "Hang on, I'm getting an emergency signal," He pulled out a holo-com and turned it on. A blue light came from the device and a hologram of a Jedi Padawan that was dressed in similar clothes to Nivek. He had a large cranium and his black bulb-shaped eyes identified him as a Bith.

"Under attack. Repeat: Under Attack. Flesh Raiders are invading the Padawan Training Grounds. They have blasters. Send help!" The Bith said in his own native language before the hologram faded away.

"Flesh Raiders? Armed with blasters? He must be mistaken," The Jedi master said.

"Mistaken or not, that Padawan is under attack," Nivek replied.

"They've never come this close before," the Master said as he turned around to the console. "Flash Raiders are a species of hostile natives. They're smart enough to use tools and violent beyond reason." The Jedi Master began typing something into the console. "I'm sending every able-bodied Jedi down to the Padawan Training Grounds right away, especially you."

"I'm on it," Nivek said.

"Take the speeder outside to the Training Grounds, push back the Flesh Raiders, and find out if that are really using advanced weapons. Go. I'll catch up with you once I alert the Jedi Council. May the Force be with you."

Nivek nodded and ran out the door.

000

Outside the Temple was a small landing platform with two parked yellow speeders in them. Nivek ran up to them and got in one. He took off and didn't have to fly very far to get to the Jedi Training Grounds. There were about a quarter mile from the Temple itself. He landed the speeder and he started running toward the sound of blaster fire.

He was about to run towards the steps when a Jedi named Master Relnex that was standing near the stairs with another Padawan called him. "Padawan. Come here, quickly," he said as Nivek did so. "The Training Grounds are not safe today."

"A Jedi Master sent me to help with the Flesh Raiders. I'm combat trained and ready to help," Nivek replied.

"The Force is with us. A few Padawans here can make that claim. The Flesh Raiders moved into the Training Grounds, organized and ready, attempting to isolate various groups of Padawans. There is a group of students in the hills, that we lost track of. They're not combat trained," Master Relnex explained.

"Don't worry. I'll bring those Padawans home safe. I promise," Nivek explained.

"I've got a beacon here. If you can find the Padawans and set the beacon, we'll send an evacuation shuttle as fast as we can," Relnex said. "A group of Jedi from the Temple is headed this way, but maybe not fast enough. May the Force be with you."

000

Three Jedi Padawans took shelter from the Flesh Raiders behind some rocks at the top of the hill. The battle had pass through them and they were lucky to be alive. One of them was a male Zabrak named Jair Tyandas. He was kneeling down next to an injured human boy named Jerridan Archer. He had nice sandy hair that was ruffled and coated with sweat. He right hand was on his thigh where several cuts were. The last one was a human girl. She had long black hair and stood tall with her training saber in her hands. She was Retaka Tazk.

"How is he looking?" Retaka asked Jair. They were both looking down at Jerridan who laid on the ground, completely motionless.

"He should be resting in the Jedi Temple. But if you're determined to press on, I can help him along," Jair replied.

"Give him the last of the medicine if you have to," Retaka said. "We'll fight again soon." Retaka was then taken away from the two when she sensed someone coming up from behind. She turned around and stood in a fighting stance. She abandoned her stance when she saw another Padawan coming up the hill. Retaka looked at the saber in her hands and saw that she was clearly shaking. She reset the training saber on her back.

"Nice to see another Padawan alive out here," Retaka said. "You're lucky those creatures haven't caught you, yet."

"You must be the lost Padawans I've been assigned to find you," Nivek said. "What happened out here?"

"Kne…knew they sent rescuers," Jerridan managed to say.

"We came seeking knowledge of the Jedi Code, but the Flesh Raiders interrupted out trial." Jair said as he stood up.

"I never fought like that in my life," Retaka said. "We killed it but Jerridan is badly injured."

"Is he ok?" Nivek asked.

"He is in a lot of pain. He should not be moving," Jair said, sadly. "It is not the Jedi way to seek revenge while a man suffers."

"You and your friends need to get back to camp while you still can," Nivek said.

"I see you have a signal beacon. Leave it for us. And as soon as we have gathered our things, we will signal for a ride back," Jair said.

Nivek nodded and left the beacon and then ran off to join the battle.

Retaka watched Nivek and turned to Jair. "Can you take care of him? I'm going to go help," Retaka said.

"Are you sure? You haven't finished your combat training." Jair replied.

Retaka nodded. "This is a good way to learn." She then ran off to join Nivek.

000

With Retaka teaming up with Nivek, fighting the Flesh Raiders was much easier. There were many times when Nivek would have to save Retaka from being shot but she then got the hang of it. They made quick work of the Flesh Raiders. The Raider that Nivek was fighting fell to the ground and Retaka's fell soon after. There weren't many other Raiders in the area. Nivek and Retaka were about to go search for more when Nivek's holo-com started beeping. Nivek turned it on to see Master Jeran. He was crouched over and clutching his left thigh. "You're unharmed. Good. Flesh Raider shot me in the knee when I was rescuing some Padawans. I don't know where these things got blasters but they know how to use them. I'm being taken to a med center, but the fighting isn't over."

"We can push back the enemy, Master," Retaka said.

"We need to stop them at the source. Another Padawan found a cave that the Flesh Raiders used to enter this valley. I need you two at the tunnel making sure that the Flesh Raiders don't get anymore reinforcements," Master Jeran said.

"We'll find this cave tunnel and seal it," Nivek said.

"May the Force be with you."

It wasn't long before Retaka and Nivek found the cave that the Raiders were using. Not only was it easy to find because of the Flesh Raiders that were leaving it, but it also gave off a dark energy that could be felt by both Padawans. They fought off and Raiders and entered the cave.

000

The cave was deep and dark place. In the deepest part of the cave, stood two beings one was a green-skinned Bith that was weakened by the other person in the area. The other person wore dark armor and a Jedi's lightsaber hung from his belt. He didn't think a Padawan would be able to find him here in the cave but he did, and only one thing could be done about him.

"Stop struggling, Padawan. You're life was over the moment you set foot in here," he said. His voice rang out through the cave.

"You're a Jedi. Why would you kill me?" the Bith said in his own language.

"Because the Order must evolve, and you are weak," the man said.

"Whoever you are, step away from that Padawan," a voice came and two other Padawan's came out. A boy and a girl names Nivek and Retaka.

"Hm. You are…dangerous," the man said. "You killed my soldiers."

The Bith spoke up again. "He commands the Flesh Raiders attacking us."

Two more Flesh Raiders came out from the other end of the cave and stood next to the shady man.

"Not attacking. Cleansing," he said. "And we have only begun.

"Stand down," Nivek said. "We don't want to hurt you."

"The old Order is dead," the shady man said as he ignited his lightsaber. "Long live the new Order."


End file.
